Sachchi Dosti
by Daya's Girl
Summary: A storyy about a new friendship...jo ab tk collegues the...ab ban gaye hai best friends...how ...read to know more... Plz read n review...:)
1. Dosti ki shuruat

**A/n : Hii guyyss...! Thanks to all the friends who reviewed on my Intro part and welcomed me to ff. I'm thankful to all of u for helping me giving me ideas**  
**regarding the storiess and also encouraged me to write...**

**I'm trying my hand on a story on friendship between Tarika and Shreya...Set after Jungle Ka Darinda...!**

**Its my frst fic ever...so pleasse read it and tell me how is it...Good or bad all reviews are welcome...!**

**Rajat-Soulofmy body - This is for u khushi...i hope u will like it...as per ur saying...its a new pair of frenz...:)**

**Now enough of my talks...lets go to the story...**

As we have seen in Jungle ka Darinda episode...that CID was able to catch the mad scientist and ACP was successful in giving Salunkhe , Tarika n Shreya the antidote to the  
drug injected in them.

Shreya and Tarika were feeling guilty as they had hurt Abhijeet , Daya , Rajat and Salunkhe too...

After reaching the bureau and completing all the formalities ACP asked Daya n Abhijeet to drop Shreya and Tarika to their respective homes...

In the qualis...

Shreya: I'm sorry sir , maine aap dono par haath uthaya.

Daya: Shreya, kitni baar sorry bologi tum...tum us drug k effect mein thi...isme tumhari koi galti nhi hai.

Tarika: Nahi Daya, Shreya is right...humne aap dono pr haath uthaya...we're sorry.

Abhijeet(remembering how she hit them) : ohho...Tarikaji...aap bhi kya baat kr rhi hai...hum itne weak bhi nhi ki hume lage ;)

Daya(mischeviously): Ha Tarika...Senior Inspector Abhijeet bahut strong hai... usse kuch nhi ho skta...tum use kitne hi zor se maaro...(and he smiled)

Tarika smiled and blushed...;)  
(Abhijeet gave Daya..."Tujhe toh main dekh lunga " wala look)

Shreya : Nahi sir ! Ye toh aapka badappan hai... fir bhi we're really sorry...

Both Daya and Abhijeet looked at each other and smiled...!

Daya : Ohho !...ab tum dono is topic ko band karogi...jo hona tha wo ho gaya...isme tum dono ki koi galti nhi thi...agar hum us drug k  
effect mein hote toh shayad hum bhi aisa hi krte...q abhijeet ...theek keh raha hu na...?

Abhijeet: Ha Daya...tum sahi keh rahe ho...shreya aur tarika , tum dono bhi is baat ko bhul jao.

Tarika and Shreya both smiled weakly...!

Then they dropped Tarika first and then shreya...

Stepping out of qualis, Shreya said - I'm really sorry sir...and Thank u...

Daya & Abhijeet- Ab ye thank you q?

Shreya- Mujhe bachane k liye sir...main jaanti hu aapke hote hue mujhe kuch nhi ho skta...

(Abhijeet smiled naughtily on this)

Daya(smiling)- Ye toh hamara farz tha shreya... Good night and Take Care ...!

Shreya- Good night Sir...(to both Daya n Abhijeet)

And then they drove off...

At Shreya's home...

She freshend up ...and thought to make coffee for herself...  
At the same time her mobile beeped...she saw the caller id...and then the clock...It was 9pm

Shreya- Dr. Tarika ka call ...wo b is waqt...?

She picked up the call...

Shreya - Hello !

Tarika - Hello Shreya...! How r u feeling now..?

Shreya- I'm fine Tarika ...How r u ...? Aur tum pareshan q lag rhi ho...?

Tarika- Shreya...kya hum abhi mil skte hai...?

Shreya- Kya hua Tarika...any problem...?

Tarika- Wo main mil k bataungi shreya...i'm reaching ur home in 20 minutes...

Shreya- Ok Tarika...aa jao...

She disconnected the call...!

Shreya was tensed ...kya hua Tarika ko...wo pareshan q thi...Abhijeet sir se baat karu...?  
Nahi nahi...wo aur pareshan ho jayenge...hamari wajah se waise bhi aaj kaafi pareshan rahe.

After 20 minutes...the door bell rang...!  
Shreya thought- Tarika hi hogi...  
She opened the door and found tarika...

Shreya- Aao na Tarika...!  
Tarika got seated on the sofa...shreya went in the kitchen to bring water...

Shreya- Ab batao kya baat hai Tarika...tum pareshan lag rhi ho...?

Tarika- Shreya...jo aaj hua usi ko lekar main pareshan hu...Aaj maine apne Teacher...apne ideal Salunkhe sir pe haath uthaya...Abhijeet ko b maara...  
i'm feeling very guilty...

Shreya- Ha Tarika...main bhi pareshan hu...Maine bhi Daya Sir , Abhijeet Sir aur Rajat Sir ko maara...lekin unhone hamse kuch nhi kaha..

Tarika- ha...isi mein uljhi hui thi ki ab hum unse nazrein kaise mila payenge...main salunkhe sir se aankhen kaise mila paungi...tears fell from her eyes..

Shreya put her hand on Tarika's shoulder and said...Thode din mein sb theek ho jayega...tarika...chinta mat karo...

At the same time...Tarika's phone rang...she saw the callerid...and said Salunkhe sir ka call hai shreya...

Shreya - koi baat nhi tarika...unse baat karo...tumhe bhi acha lagega...wo b pareshan honge na...

Tarika nodded and picked up the phn...

Tarika- Hello sir...!

DrS- Hello tarika...kaisi ho bache...?

Tarika- Main theek hu sir...aap kaise hai..?

DrS- Main theek hu tarika...tum apna khayal rkho...aur 2 din ki chutti le lo...

Tarika- I'm sorry sir...maine aapke upar haath uthaya... m really sorry...(tears formed in her eyes)

DrS - (sensed that tarika is crying) Tarika...rona nhi hai beta...tumne koi galti nhi ki ...tum aur shreya dono us drug k effect mein thi...hota hai aisa kabhi kbhi...

Tarika- fir bhi sir...m guilty ki maine aap k upar haath uthaya...m reallly sorry...

DrS- tarikaaaa...! tumne koi galti nhi ki...now stop crying ...and ab 2 din tum lab mein nhi aaogi...sirf aur sirf aaram karogi.

Tarika(smiled with tears)- Yes sir ...main apna khayal rakhungi...aap bhi apna khayal rakhiyega...byee sirr

the call got disconnected...!  
Meanwhile Shreya also receiver ACP sir's call who asked her to rest for 2 days as DrS asked to Tarika  
Then Shreya prepared coffee for both of them...

She came in the living room... and asked Tarika...

Shreya- ho gayi salunkhe sir se baat...? Ab toh pareshan nhi ho...?

Tarika(smiled) - ha shreya...sir ne kaha hai ki main 2 din sirf aaram karu...lab mein na jaun...! unhone meri baat samjhi n ab mujhe acha lag rha hai...

Shreya-(mischeviously)- Fir hamare Abhijeet sir udaas ho jayenge...:p

Tarika(blushed and smiled lightly) - Kya shreya...tum bhi na...

Shreya- Waise ACP sir ne mujhe b 2 din rest krne k liye bola hai...

Now it was Tarika's turn to tease her...as she heard from abhijeet that Shreya likes Daya...

Tarika- hmmm.. shreya...fir toh Daya b udaas ho jayega...

Shreya(tarika ki baat sun k ghabra gayi)- Ye kya keh rhi ho tarika...?

Tarika- Arey shreya...i know u like Daya, hai na...? (she asked mischeviously)

Shreya(blushed n smiled) - ha Tarika...

Tarika just smiled...

Shreya smiled...and said...  
Tarika, aaj tumne mujhse apni problem share ki...mujhe acha laga...aisa lag rha hai ki ab mujhe ek achi dost mil gayi hai...

Tarika- Ha shreya...aaj jaisa main feel kr rhi thi wo shayad tum hi samajh paati...isliye tumhare paas aayi...ab mera dil b halka ho gaya...  
Thank you Shreya...

Shreya- Isme thank you ki koi baat nhi hai tarika...afterall hum ek saath kaam krte hai n samajhte bhi hai ek dusre ko...hai na...?

Tarika- ha ...aur ab friends bhi hai...and she smiled...

Shreya also smiled... and said Yes...

Chalo...coffee ho jaaye...hamari dosti k naam...

Both of them laughed...and then they drank their coffee and did some chit chat...

Shreya- Tarika...aaj se kuch b problem ho tum mujhse baat kr skti ho...anytym ...

Tarika(naughtily)- Fir bach k rehna shreya...tujhe kbhi bhi bula skti hu ya aa skti hu...neend bhi kharab kr skti hu ...

Shreya(while laughing)- Hahaaha...tarika...dost hote hi isliye hai...

Then...they talked about their life n Abhijeet n Daya...

Then Tarika saw the clock ...it was showing 10.45 pm

Tarika- Shreya...ab mujhe chalna chahiye...derr ho gai hai...and ek baar fir se Thank you...:)

Shreya- Ye kya Tarika...pehle kehti ho freinds hai hum...n ab thanku bol rhi ho...veryy bad...

Tarika(haste hue..) ok baba...nahi bolungi abse...happpyy...?

Shreya - Very happpy...! she smiled...

They both hugged each other and bid goodbye...!

Then shreya locked the door...and went to her bed smiling...

She said...Thank u god...mujhe itni achchi friend dene k liye...ab tarika se baat kr ke m feeling better...Thank u god...!

Here ...while driving towards her home...Tarika also thought the same...She said ...Thank u god itni achchi friend dene k liye...  
Aaj main keh skti hu Abhikeet aur Salunkhe sir k alawa koi aur hai mera is duniya mein toh wo hai Shreya...Meri best friend...:)

Here, after 20 min , shreya sent a message to TArika..."Have u reached home?"

Tarika after reaching home and changing ...saw Shreya's message and smiled...and dialed her number...

SHreya picked up...ha Tarika...tum ghar pahuch gayi?

Tarika- Ha shreya...main pahuch gayi hu ghar...and thanks for everything...

Shreya- Tarika no thanks please...ab toh hum friends ...

Tarika- Ha lekin friends nahi...best friends...!

Shreya(smiled) - Ha Tarika...n i'll be always with u...

Tarika- i'l also will b with u always shreyaa...chalo let's sleep now...

Shreya- yupp...good night dear...:)

Tarika- Good night...Take care...:)

They hung up...and went to their beds...thinking about the relation they just made...  
Both were remembering the song...

"Ye dosti ...hum nhi todenge...Todenge dum magar...  
Tera saath na chhodenge..."

**A/n : SO, How was it guyyss...?**  
**Khushali- Tumne kaha tha u will like to read on freindship...so this is for u...with a new pairing...i hope tumhe acha lagega...**

**I know bahut zyada simple hai...please review guyys...:) N yes pls suggestions n ideas are most welcome...:)**

**Guyys...jisko ye chapter jaisa lage...waise reviews dijiyega...main isse zyada nhi likh paayi...i hope aapko pasand aayega...:)**  
**Thank you all for ur encouragement guyyss...!**


	2. Ek naya rishta

**A/n :- Hiii dear readers...! I'm verry glad n overwhelmed that all of u accepted me here on ff. Thanks to all of u who read my stories n encouraged me to write more. Aap aise hi apni wishes n pyaar dete rahiye...i hope i'lll be upto the mark in every story i'll write. I was thinking to write a sequel to this story but now on requests of readers I'm posting it in the same story. I hope u'll like this too.**

**Abhisrk-ian , Rajat-SoulOfMyBody , Anupama Mishra,RB-friends , Shilpam59 , Navkiran Kaur ,Zoomra,Roxstar…Thank u all of u for accepting me as a writer here on ff and also for believing in me.**

**Kkkloveu- Thanks dear for reading n reviewing on the first chapter…..it means a lot.**

**Those friends who reviewed as guests …..please mention ur names so that I can reply to you.**

I**'m continuing the story from where I ended….and I wish that its upto the mark.**

**Ab enough of my talks…..chaliye chapter padhte hai.**

We saw Shreya n Tarika turning up into friends...Ab isse aage...

**Next morning-**

It was a happy morning for Tarika n Shreya ...After getting fresh Tarika thought aaj Salunkhe sir ne mujhe chutti di hai n Shreya ko bhi ACP sir ne chutti di hai...Q na main use bula lu...hamari dosti ki nayi shuruat...hum milke baithenge n enjoy karenge...she feels happpy with the idea...n calls Shreya...

Shreya(saw the caller-id) - Good Morning Tarika...!

Tarika- Good morning Shreya...how r u ?

Shreya- I'm perfectly fine...how r u now...?

Tarika- I'm also fine...Waise main ye soch rhi thi ki aaj jb hum dono chutti par hai toh q na hum mile...main chahti hu ki hum saath mein enjoy karein.

Shreya(felt happy)- Ofcouse Tarika...mujhe b achcha lagega...n shayad hum jo hua use bhi bhul payenge...M aa jaungi...

Tarika( happyy) - Great ...! Toh tum aa jao...aaj hum saath mein time spend karenge... Come by 11 or 11.30.

Shreya- Ok Tarika...meet u then...!

Then they hung up. Both of them got busy in the house chores...

At 10.30 , Shreya got ready to go to Tarika's place.

She took her things n was about to leave...when the doorbell rang...she looked at the clock n said...

offo...ab is waqt kaun aa gaya...tarika mera wait kr rhi hogi...!

She went to open the door n saw Daya standing...

Shreya- Arey sir aap...! aaiye na ...she welcomed him in...

Daya- Ha shreya...wo bureau ja rha tha toh socha tumse milta chalu..Kaisi ho tum ?

Shreya- So sweet of u sir...ab main theek hu.

Daya(looking at her as she was dressed in a Kurta-Leggings asked her)- Tum kahan ja rhi ho shreya? ACP sir ne toh tumhe 2 din ki chutti di hai na. Tumhe aaram krna chahiye na

Shreya(happpy to see his concern for her) - Sir...wo main Tarika k ghar ja rhi thi...usne mujhe kaha ki jb hum free hai toh hum mile...wahin ja rhi thi sir...

Daya- Okay...toh chalo main tumhe drop kar deta hu...waise bhi main bureau ja rha hu...bs Abhijeet ko pick krna hai uske ghar se...

Shreya(smiled)- Arey sir...main chali jaungi...ap bureau jaiye...late ho jayenge aap.

Daya- Nahi shreya ...koi late nhi hoga...waise bhi tumhare abhijeet sir kam late nhi krte hai...

Shreya Laughed on this ... and said Ok sir jaisa aap kahein...

Daya- Good girl...chalo ab ...tumhe bhi derr ho rhi hogi.

With this she took her things and locked the door...and moved in the qualis with Daya...

On the way they did normal chit chat...and then they reached Abhijeet's house...

Daya rang the door bell...and said...jldi karo Abhijeet ...hum late ho jayenge...

Abhijeet(shouting)- Aa rha hu yaar...chilla q rha hai...

Then Abhijeet came out and noticed Shreya...

Abhijeet - Arey ...shreya...tumhe toh ACP sir ne chutti di hai na...tum yahan kya kr rhi ho...

Shreya- Good morning sir...wo mujhe Tarika k ghar jaana hai...Daya sir aaye the ghar pe milne...unhone kaha ki wo mujhe Tarika k yahan drop kr ke bureau niklenge.

Abhijeet gave a naughty smile to Daya...in return of which Daya gave a shy smile...

Then they set in and moved towards Tarika's house...

On the way...

Abhijeet- Waise shreya...tumhara tarika se milne ka plan kb bana...?

Shreya- Sir ...kl raat ko Tarika mere ghar aayi thi...tb hi...she asked me to come to her home...

Abhijeet(got worried that why tarika went to shreya's place)- Kya baat hai shreya...koi pareshani...n tarika q aayi thi...?

Abhijeet was worried to know that tarika was upset. He thought…..tarika itni pareshan q thi…..usne mujhe q nhi bataya. His expressions showed his worry for tarika.

Seeing this Daya smiled on this and said- Kya abhijeet ...tumhe kya problem hai...tarika sirf shreya k ghar hi toh gayi thi...kisi aur se milne toh nhi...n laughed mischeviously

On this shreya also laughed and Abhijeet said- uffo Daya...tujhe bolna zaruri tha...

Daya- Abhijeet tum pareshan q ho rhe ho...kl se dono pareshan thi...isilye tarika shreya se milne aayi hogi...That's it….?

Shreya(talking to Abhijeet)- Ha sir...kal ki baat se hum dono pareshan the toh tarika aayi thi...wo isliye pareshan thi qki usne Salunkhe sir pe haaath uthaya n aap par bhi.

With this Abhijeet becme haapyy...Shreya noticed this...she further said...

Sir...hum bahut sharminda hai ki humne aap logon pe haath uthaya...tarika ne kaha use bahut bura laga jb use pata chala ki usne salunkhe sir aur aap par haath uthaya. Wo bahut pareshan thi .

Abhijeet felt happy...he thought finalllyy Tarika has feelings for me...He prayed...Bhagawan plz ab itni shakti de do ki Tarika se keh saku ki i love her...

Shreya noticed Abhijeet's happiness …she also felt happy . She continued praising Tarika to which abhijeet responded with his smile. He was liking the way Tarika was being praised.

After 20 minutes drive...they reached Tarika's Home...

Shreya(to Daya)- Thank you sir...meri wajah se aap log late ho gaye...

Daya- Arey Shreya !...isme kya thank you...waise yahan koi aur bhi hai jo tarika se milna chahta hai...(he said naughtily)

Abhijeet blushed n looked at Tarika's house...

Daya patted Abhijeet's shoulder...jao abhijeet...tarika se mil lo...wo bhi tumse mil k khush ho jayegi...Kal se pareshan hai wo.

Abhijeet smiled n the trio moved towards Tarika's house...

Shreya rang the doorbell…..Tarika opened it and saw Shreya…..She didn't notice Daya and Abhijeet.

Tarika- Aao Shreya…..tumhara hi intezar kr rhi thi. Itni late kaise ho gayi tum…?

At the same time….

Abhijeet – Ahemmm…! Tarika ji…..!

Tarika was startled by his voice…she looked up and saw Abhijeet and Daya.

Tarika- Abhijeet….aap log yahan?

Daya- Ha tarika ….wo main Shreya se milne gaya tha toh usne bataya ki wo tumhare yahan aa rhi hai maine hi kaha ki main drop kr deta hu . Aur is bahane tumse bhi mil lenge.

Tarika- Okay…..andar aao na…..

Abhijeet and Daya entered inside .

Tarika went into the kitchen to bring water. After giving water to all 3 of them…..

Seeing Abhijeet…..Tarika remembered the previous day's events and again she was feeling guilty.

There was silence for a few minutes…which was broken by Abhijeet…

Abhijeet- Kaisi ho Tarika?

Tarika- Main theek hu . Aur ek baar fir se tumse sorry kehna chahti hu. I'm really feeling very guilty.

Abhijeet- Tarikaji…..Aapse maine kal bhi kaha tha ki isme aapki koi galti nai hai. Ye sab us drug ki wajah se hua hai. Aur aap hain ki wahi soche ja rahi hain.

Tarika- Nahi Abhijeet …..ye tum keh rahe ho….main kaise na sochu is baat ko….Hum sb collegues hai ….ek saath kaam krte hai….Jaanti hu main us drug k effect mein thi pr fir bhi…..tumne aur salunkhe sir ne mujhe samjhane ki bahut koshish ki lekin maine nhi suna…(She was having tears in her eyes…and even Shreya had tears in her eyes)

Abhijeet couldn't bear tears in her eyes…..he said…..

Tarikaji… Please stop crying….isme aapki koi galti nhi hai n ab toh sb kuch theek ho gaya hai. Ab bhul jaiye ise…..Aur aap jaanti hai na main aapki aankhon mein aansu nhi dekh skta…(he suddenly realised what he said…..hadbadate hue….)…..i mean apne doston ki aankhon mein aansu nhi dekh skta. Toh please ab aansu pochiye n ek achi si smile de dijiye.

Tarika (felt happy and she smiled with tears) – Thank you Abhijeet mujhe maaf krne k liye.

Abhijeet was relieved to see a smile on her face…..

Both Daya n Shreya smiled on this cute convo…(jaisa aap log bhi shayad ise padh k muskara rahe honge)

To make the situation light…Daya said…..

Daya (teasing tone)– Kya Tarika…..maine socha tha Abhijeet k bahane mujhe bhi tumhare haath ki adrak wali chai mil jayegi ….lekin tum toh ro rhi ho…..Ye kya baat hui yaar…This is not fair. Shreya also smiled on his attempt to make the situation light.

Tarika smiled on Daya's comment…and said…..

Tarika- Arey nahi Daya…..ab nhi ro rhi hu…Aur waise bhi tum mere dost ho na…..tumhe bhi milegi special chai…and she smiled.

Daya- Ye hui na baat Tarika…Thanks.

Suddenly , something striked her mind…she asked….

Aap dono toh bureau ja rahe the na…..late ho raha hoga na.

Abhijeet- Arey nahi nahi Tarikaji…aisa kuch nhi hai. Hame derr nhi ho rahi.

Daya smiled becoz he knew that his buddy seriously needed the Tea made by Tarika and that he wanted to be with her.

Then Tarika went into the kitchen to prepare tea for all 4 of them. Shreya also went in to help her. In the kitchen , Tarika teased Shreya…..

Tarika- Kya baat hai Shreya….aaj toh Daya khud tumhare ghar aaya tha…..and she was smiling mischeviously

Shreya (blushed)- Ha tarika, Wo toh bs aise hi milne aaye the. Waise abhijeet sir bhi kam pareshan nhi the tumhare liye…jab maine kaha ki tum pareshan thi toh wo bhi pareshan ho gaye the…seriously yaar…Abhijeet sir tumhe pareshan nhi dekh skte…..(she smiled naughtily)

Now it was Tarika's turn to blush.

Then they made the tea…..and all 4 of them enjoyed . After having tea ….Duo left for bureau.

Tarika and Shreya relaxed for a while….. all ready to share their things with eachother.

**A/n: Finally done with the second chapter. Ab Tarika aur Shreya ki baatein and Also Abhirika and Dareya feelings jaanne k liye …..Stay tuned. Will Abhijeet and Daya be able to confess their feelings towards Tarika and Shreya and what are feelings of Tarika and Shreya for Abhijeet and Daya…..Ye sab jaanne k liye…..wait kijiye next chapter ka.**

**Duoangel95 – Hii dear…..i'm also a Daya fan….so u'll get to see Duo together in every story of mine and yes as per ur request I'll write a story on Duo tooo….:) Thanks a lot.**

**Navkiran Kaur- Yes dear….hamare duo ki tarah Shreya-Tarika friendship bhi bani rahegi. I promise…..Thanks again.:)**

**Lastly please read and review friends….:)**


	3. Gehrati Dosti

**A/n: Thanks to all the readers who read this story and encouraged me.**

**Myself-MyfirstCrush – Hii khushi…! Yes dearr …..i'll surely focus on Tarika- Shreya friendship as I started with them pr wanted to put some love track too as Tarika and Shreya are incomplete without Abhijeet – Daya…;) They'll be the best friends forever.**

**Abhisrk-ian- Thanks dear….. Confession bhi ho jayega . Pehle hum Shreya aur tarika ki feelings jaan lete hai.**

In this chapter …I'll continue with Shreya –Tarika feeliings. And also their overview of life.

**Chaliye ab chapter padhte hai…..**

After Duo left from Tarika's house…both of them relaxed. They started chatting about their life….their life in CID…also about Daya and Abhijeet.

Shreya- Tarika…. Aaj abhijeet sir kaafi pareshan the na. Unki pareshani aankhon mein dikh rahi thi.

Tarika(smiled)- Ha Shreya…wo dil ka bahut achcha hai. Main guilty feel kr rhi thi lekin wo hai ki is baare mein baat nhi krna chahta.

Shreya( put her hand on tarika's hand and pressed it lightly)- Qki wo tumse pyaar krte hai Tarika.

Tarika- Pyaar toh karta hai Abhijeet lekin kehta nahi. Pata nahi aisa q karta hai wo?

Shreya(smiled)- Tarika…..shayad wo ye soch rahe honge ki tum unse pyaar krti ho ya nhi…? Tum hi keh do unse apne dil ki baat.

Tarika- Shreya…..yaar meethi meethi baatein krna….flirt karna….ye sab wahi toh krta hai. Salunkhe sir se jhagad bhi leta hai kabhi kabhi mere liye… mujhe acha lagta hai uska meri parwah karna lekin wo keh nahi paata….Jaanti hu ki wo ek CID officer hai lekin hamari bhi toh life hai. Main jaanti hu ki unki life ki koi guarantee nhi lekin kam se kam confess toh kr sktaa hai na wo….Uske us confession k sahare hi main apni life bita lungi. She had tears in her eyes.

Shreya( understood her pain)- Main samajh skti hu tarika…..par kam se kam tumhe ye toh pata hai na ki Abhijeet sir tumse pyaar karte hai aur main…main toh ye bhi nahi jaanti ki Daya sir mujhe chahte bhi hai ya nahi. Kabhi kuch express hi nhi karte. Sabki care karte hai khud ko bhul kar.

Tarika- Shreya …..main jaanti hu Daya aisa q hai Abhijeet fir bhii sabke saamne bolta hai lekin Daya nahi. Apna dard bhi chupa leta hai achche se taaaki kisi ko khabar bhi na lage aur andar hi andar aansu bahata hai.

Shreya- Aisa q Tarika ? Wo aisa q karte hai…? Abhijeet sir se bhi nahi kehte?

Tarika- Ek abhijeet hi toh hai Shreya uske paas …..ye sab abhijeet ne hi toh bataya hai mujhe. Tumhe pata hai jitni baar abhijeet ya main musibat mein pade hai Daya ne hamesha apni jaan pe khel kr bachaya hai. Main jaanti hu Daya ne kaha hoga Abhijeet se ki bol do Tarika ko lekin abhijeet nhi manta . Dono ne promise kiya hai ki Shaadi saath karenge…Aur daya pyaar se door bhagta hai.

Shreya(sadly)- Aisa q hai Tarika….? Tum toh Daya aur Abhijeet sir ko 5 saal se jaanti ho….tbhi toh Daya sir k baare mein bhi itna kuch jaanti ho.

Tarika(smiled)- dono ek dusre ki jaan hai Shreya. Daya Abhijeet k liye apni jaan khatre mein daalta hai toh Abhijeet bhi kam nhi …..Dost nhi Bhai hai dono.

Shreya was now smiling…She asked Tarika to tell her more.

Shreya- Tumhe pata hai tarika….papers mein bahut kuch padha tha in dono k baare socha nhi tha ki inke saaath kaam krne ka mauka bhi milega.

Tarika(mischeviously)- Dono k saath ya sirf Daya k saath …haan…? Bolo bolo…..

Shreya(smiled and blushed)- obviously dono k saath yaar. Waise ek baat puchu…?

Tarika- Ha pucho na.

Shreya- Tumhe kab feel hua ki tumhe abhijeet sir se pyaar ho gaya hai….?

Tarika(blushed)- Shreya….jb maine CID Mumbai join kiya tha….main khush thi ki mujhe DrSalunkhe jaise experienced Doctor k saath kaam krne ka mauka mila. Shuru mein Abhijeet mujhse baat karne ki koshish krta tha …..main sirf muskara ke reh jaati thi. Par dheere dheeere mujhe uska baatein krna achcha lagne laga. Jaanti ho Shreya ek case mein hamare beech ek aadmi abhijeet ka chehra leke aa pahucha tha. Daya ne use pehchan liya tha . Us din main bahut darr gayi thi tb Daya ne kaha tha mujhe….Tarika tum pareshan mat ho ….main abhijeet ko sahi –salamat wapas leke aaunga. Ye mera waada hai….ek dost ka waada. I promise u Abhijeet sahi-salamat tumhare saamne hoga. Aur sach mein Abhijeet Sahi-salamat tha aur daya zindagi aur maut k beech jhul raha tha. Us din se Shayad abhijeet ki baatein aur uski feelings ki ahemiyat hi tab jaani maine..Aur ab shayad lagta hai ki I love him….yes i do.

Shreya mischeviously smiled…

Shreya- Ahemm…Ahemm….! Toh ye baat hai Tarika….hmm….. u too love him. Keh do sir se.

Tarika smiled and blushed.

Tarika- Shreya aaj tk ye baatein maine kisi se nhi ki…par aaj tumse keh rahi hu…..bs dil se aawaz aa rahi hai ki tumhe sab bata du.

Shreya(smiled)- Ha tarika…..m always there yaar. Tum mujhse apni probllems share kr skti ho. Shayad Daya sir aur abhijeet sir jaise dosti ki misaal hum bhi kayam kar paaye…..

Tarika- Ha Shreya…..wo bhi kar lenge hum. And they laughed.

Tarika looked at the clock…..it showed 1 pm. She said…

Chal Shreya…..kuch banate hai…waise bhi 1 baj gayi hai…abhi toh tujhse bahut saari baatein karni hai ..

Shreya- Ha mujhe bhi Tarika…..chalo let's have lunch.

They had their lunch….then they sat with coffee mugs in their hands.

TArika- Waise Shreya…..tum kab se daya ko chahne lagi…haan…..?

She smiled mischeviously….Shreya also smiled and replied….

Shreya- Daya sir k baare mein bahut suna tha…..ek baar independence day pe college mein hame hamare desh k liye samarpit rehne wale kuch heroes k baare mein bolna tha…..Tab main samajh nhi paayi thi kya karu…..Tab mere papa ne mujhe CID inspector Daya k baare mein bataya tha. I spoke on him and guess what….i got the first prize. Tab se aaj tak …newspapers ….magazines sb mein se Daya sir k articles unki photos…..sb kuch sambhal k rakha hai maine….

Tarika- Sach Shreya…..itna pyaar krti ho daya se…?

Shreya(smiled)- Tarika…..tb nhi pata tha ki ye kya tha…..sirf attraction ya kuch aur….i just liked him…..tb socha tha ki CID officer hi banna hai.

Tarika(naughtily)- Ohh…! I Achcha …matlab tum CID officer ho toh Daya ki wajah se….haan…?

Shreya blushed and replied…..

Ha tarika…..yahi samajh lo. Maine socha nhi tha ki mujhe unke saath kaam krne ka mauka milega. Main unke saath kaam toh kr rhi hu lekin unse apne dil ki baat nhi keh pa rahi hu. Ye bhi nahi jaanti ki wo mujhe chahte hai ya nahi.

Shreya became sad…..

Tarika ( kept her hand on her shoulder)- Shreya…..jaanna chahogi ki Daya aisa q hai….? Q wo koi rishta banana nhi chahta…?

Shreya- Ha jaanna chahti hu…kya pata main bhi unki madad kar saku.

Tarika- Shreya…main jaanti hu…..Daya sabse …apni puri team se bahut pyaar krta hai. Aur wo tumhe bhi pasand karta hai. Tum us jungle mein kho gayi thi…..isse sabse zyada pareshan agar koi tha…..toh who Daya tha. Main jaanti hu Shreya…wo kuch kehta nhi qki wo ek baar fir se sab kuch khona nhi chahta.

Shreya- Kya nhi khona chahte wo …..? Aisa kya hua hai tarika..?

Tarika- Shreya…kam se kam 4 saal pehle ki baat hai. Daya ki zindagi mein ek ladki aayi…Ansha naam tha uska…Daya bhi use pyaar krta tha. Lekin wo ansha ek ganagster ki bhatiji (neice) thi aur is baat se Daya anjaan tha. ACP sir ne use rokne ki koshish ki lekin won hi maana . Wo sirf Daya se badla lene aayi thi. Lekin wo kamyab nhi ho paayi….Is sab k baad…..Daya toot gaya tha . Kuch time laga use sambhalne mein.

Both of them had tears in their eyes.

Shreya(controlled herself)- Fir kya hua …..kya daya sir us baat se bahar nikal paaye…?

Tarika- Ha …..abhijeet ki koshishon se Daya ne wo sab bhula diya. Iske baad ek aur ladki aayi Daya ki life mein. Uska naam tha purvi…..Lekin usne Abhijeet par apne bhai k khoon ka ilzaam lagaya jo Daya maanne ko taiyaar nhi tha.

Jab forensic lab mein Abhijeet ka blood sample lena that b mere bhi haath kaamp gaye the…Pr abhijeet normal tha. Usne toh resign kar diya tha. Lekin Daya maanne wala nhi tha. Jab Purvi ne usse kaha ki woe k khooni ki tarafdari kr rha hai toh Daya ne kaha…wo mera bhai hai,….wo aisa nhi karega…isse achcha ye hota ki tum dono hi meri zindagi mein na aate. Lekin end mein sab kuch theek ho gaya lekin Daya aur Purvi k beech kabhi kuch theek nhi hua.

Shreya had tears in her eyes….so did Tarika….

Shreya- Shayad yahi wajah hai tarika…..ki Daya sir is sabse door rehna chahte hai. Lekin pyaar toh ek khubsurat ehsaas hai na.

Tarika- Ha Shreya…..Love is divine lekin Daya ne 2 baar pyaar mein dhokha khaya hai. Ab usme himmat nhi ki wo kuch aur ya kisi aur ko kho sake…..isiliye toh sabka itnakhayal rakhta hai aurkhud ko bhul jaata hai.

Shreya(crying)- Lekin ab main kya karu…main kuch samajh nhi pa rhi. Unko paana chahti hu…unka dil jeetna chahti hu.

Tarika(took her hands in hers and lightly pressed)- Shreya…uske liye tumhe Daya ko fir se pyaar karna sikhana hoga. Tumhe pehal karni hogi. Use batana hoga ki wo tumhare liye kya maayne(importance) rakhta hai. Use samjhana hoga ki abhi uski life baaki hai…..use fir se jeena hoga…..sirf desh k liye nhi apne liye bhi. Aur Daya ko bhi ye sab samajhna hoga ki hum sab uski khushi chahte hai.

Shreya smiled at Tarika and assured her that she will try her best.

Shreya- Waise Tarika…..tumhe bhi abhijeet sir se keh dena chahiye….q…she said naughtily.

Tarika blushed…and replied…

Ha Shreya….lagta hai in dono se hame hi kehna padega…..And she laughed…Shreya joined her tooo.

They spent their tym talking about Abhijeet and Daya. The clock showed 4pm. Tarika asked Shreya for some snacks and she nodded as yes…..Tarika went in the kitchen to prepare some snacks and tea while Shreya went to get fresh.

**Tarika's POV** – Main jaanti hu Shreya tum daya se bahut pyaar karti ho lekin abhi tumhe daya ko sambhhalna hoga . Use yakeen dilana hoga ki tum use kabhi chhod k nhi jaogi. Use ye ehsaas bhi dilana hoga ki wo bhi tumse pyaar karta hai. Jahan tak main use jaanti hu wo pasand karta hai tumhe aur shayad uske dil mein bhi tumhare liya jagah ho lekin wo purane zakhm use aisa karne nhi de rahe hai. So u've to work hard. Tumhe hi kuch karna hoga. Tumhe use ye samjhana hoga ki har insaan ek jaisa nhi hota aur na hi har rishta. kisi ladki ne use dhoka diya ...iska matlab ye nahi ki har ladki aisa karegi.

**Shreya's POV**- Daya sir jis dukh se gujre hai uska main andaza bhi nhi laga skti . Par itna yakeen zarur dila skti hu unhe ki ab unhe chhod ke nhi jaungi. Unhe sambhalungi aur har mod pe unka saath dungi. Ab unhe koi dukh nhi jhelna padega...sirf khushiyan hogi unki life mein. Thank you Tarika meri itni madad karne k liye.

Shreya had tears in her eyes…she washed up her face and went back to Tarika where she was ready with snacks and tea.

Shreya- Thank you Tarika….!

Tarika- Thank you q Shreya…..?

Shreya- Mujhe Daya sir k baare mein sab batane k liye aur meri itni madad krne k liye bhi.

Tarika(smiled)- Shreya…Daya mera dost hai….usne mere liye bahut kuch kiya hai…itna toh main bhi uske liye kr hi skti hu. Aur main aur abhijeet bhi use khush hi dekhna chahte hai. Hum tumhare saath hai Shreya. I know tum Daya ko samjha logi …and he'll be yours forever.

Shreya blushed…..replied…

Ha tarika….kaash aisa hi ho…..

Then they enjoyed their tea and snacks while watching a movie and chatting happpilyy.

**A/n: Finallyy….done with it. I know bahut wait karvaya. Please naraaz mat hona…..i've tried my best here. I hope sabko ye chapter pasand aayega.**

**Ab Shreya ka next step kya hoga. Kya Shreya daya se baat kar payegi…..ya fir Daya hi apni baat kahega …..jaane k liye….stay tuned. I'l post next chapter as soon as I'll get time.**

**Tab tk k liye enjoy this chapter…..**

**Thank you to all who read and reviewed on this story. Love u all…..:)**

**Bbyee…plz read and review….:)**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's note :**

Hii friends….! I'm sorry but its not an update again. I know main aap logon ko zyada wait krva rhi hu par kya karu guyys...iske baare mein sochne ka waqt hi nhi mil raha.

Waise i've completed my story **"Pyaar ka ehsaas aur iqraar".** Toh please is story ke liye thoda wait aur kar lo please.

Exams ke baad pakka **BIG CHAPTERS** in this one qki ab interest toh pay krna hi padega ...aap logon ko wait krvane ke badle mein.

Thank you to everyone who read this story and my other stories too...Thanks a lot for encouraging me.

Bas thoda sa wait aur kijiye...after that i'll be back with a bang...i promise and its a **pakka wala promise.**

Thanks a lot...!


	5. Ehsaas

**A/n: Hiii to all of you…! I'm back with the most awaited story…."Sachchi Dosti". I know I made all of you wait for so long. But from now…..no more waiting. From now on I'll post regularly. Thanks to all of you for support and also for waiting. As per interest….i've tried to make it long.**

**Now….no more talks….only your chapter. Enjoy…..!**

**See you all at last….!**

**The chapter will start from where I ended.**

**Same day…..Evening 7 pm:**

Shreya and Tarika enjoyed a lot. They shared many things and were happy. Shreya saw the time ….it showed 7 pm.

Shreya- Tarika….ab mujhe chalna chahiye. Waise aaj tumhare saath time spend kr ke achcha laga.

Tarika(smiled)- Ha Shreya…..mujhe bhi maza aaya. Kabhi nhi socha tha ki ek aur achchi dost hogi meri life mein.

Shreya(smiled)-Ha Tarika…..Maine bhi nhi socha tha. Kal tk toh hum bas collegues the aur aaj hum achche dost ban gaye hai.

Tarika- Achche dost nhi Shreya….Best friends ….right.

Shreya(smiled)- Ha Best friends. Acha chalo ab main nikalti hu. Bye.

Tarika- Okay then…...chal bye….aur ha ghar pahuch ke call karna mujhe….samjhi.

Shreya- Ha ghar pahuchte hi call karungi.

With this she left Tarikaa's place.

Tarika closed the door and settled herself on the sofa. She was thinking about moments spent with Shreya today,…telling to her about Daya.

**Tarika's POV- Shreya daya se bahut pyaar krti hai. Kaash wo Daya ko sambhal paaye. Daya ke dil mein bhi Shreya ke liye ehsaas hai lekin wo kehta nhi. Usey kehna hoga. Wo sirf Abhijeet se hi kehta hai. Thinking about Abhijeet….a smile crept on her face…She took the cushion in her hand and cuddled it…Abhijeet….Meri itni fikar karta hai lekin kehne se darta hai. Kyun abhijeet…..jaanti hu pyaar karte ho mujhse lekin bolte nahi…tum please bolo abhijeet…..tumhare liye main zindagi bhar intezaar karungi lekin kaho toh sahi ki tum mujhse pyaar karte ho. Kuch toh kaho Abhijeet…..please.**

Meanwhile….the doorbell rang. She went to open the door. She saw Daya and Abhijeet on the door. She opened the door and welcomed them in.

Tarika- Arey ….tum dono yahan?

Abhijeet- Uhhh…ha tarikaji…..wo kya hai na…yahin se ja rahe the toh socha aapse milte chale.

Daya smiled naughtily…..and said.

Daya- Ha ha…..waise bhi abhijeet ka mann nhi laga bureau mein….kyun abhijeet ?

Tarika blushed and Abhijeet gave him a stern look. Daya smiled naughtily.

Tarika went into the kitchen to make coffee. Meanwhile Abhijeet's phone rang. It was from his friend. He went out to talk. Here Daya moves into kitchen to drink water. Tarika saw him…..

Tarika- Arey Daya …batao kya chahiye.?

Daya- Arey tarika…paani peena hai.

Tarika- Toh mujhe bol dete …main de deti.

Daya- Kyun …main khud nhi le skta kya ? Ye meri dost ka ghar hai right? Ya yun kahu ki meri hone wali bhabhi ka ghar hai ….right (he said naughtily)

Tarika blushed at the word "Hone Wali Bhabhi"

Tarika- Bhabhi se pehle dost hu tumhari…samjhe tum ?

Daya- Ha jaanta hu…fir kyun rok rhi ho mujhe…..abhijeet bhi busy hai phone pe…toh socha tumse hi baat kar lu….isliye aa gaya.

Tarika(smiling)- Acha baba…tumse baton mein koi nhi jeet skta.

Daya(raising his collar)- Ha wo toh hai.

Daya took out bottle from fridge and drank water. Here Tarika remembers Shreya and thinks to talk to Daya. Daya saw her thinking…..

Daya- Kya hua Tarika….kis soch mein ho tum ?

She came out of her thoughts…

Tarika- Kuch nhi Daya….wo bs aise hi.

Daya(naughtily)- Samajh gaya…abhijeet ke baare mein soch rhi thi na…aa jayega wo.

Tarika(smiled)- Nahi..aaj tumhare baare mein soch rhi hu.

Daya- Mere baare mein…wo kyun ?

Tarika- Apni dost maante ho na mujhe ?

Daya- Ha Tarika…..abhijeet ke baad meri sabse achchi dost tum hi toh ho.

Tarika(smiled)- Toh maanoge meri baat ?

Daya(smiles)- Ha kyun nhi…bolo kya hua ?

Tarika thinks that it's the right time to talk about Shreya.

Tarika(straightly)- Daya…..apni life ke baare mein socha….aage kya karna hai ?

Daya- Matlab …CID ki duty hi toh meri life hai Tarika.

Tarika- Jaanti hu Daya….lekin tumhari apni life bhi toh hai. Uske baare mein nhi socha tumne.

Daya knew what was coming next…..topic could be Shreya also.

Daya- Main apne aaj mein khush hu tarika. Tum aur abhijeet ho na….wahi kaaafi hai mere liye.

Tarika(smiled)- Hum toh hamesha rahenge Daya lekin tum akele kab tk reh paoge. Kabhi socha hai apne baare mein?

Daya- Apne baare mein sochna chhod diya hai maine Tarika…jab bhi socha dhoka hi mila hai mujhe.

Tarika(put her hand on his shoulder)- Jaanti hu Daya lekin jo ek baar hua wo baar baar bhi ho….ye zaruri toh nhi.

Daya(sad)- Pata nhi Tarika…ab darta hu in sabse….fir se chot nhi khana chahta….kuch khone ki himmat nhi hai mujhme.(tears formed in his eyes)

Tarika- Kya tumne har ladki ko Ansha aur Purvi jaisa maan liya hai ?

Daya- Nahi tarika…lekin ab mujhe darr hai ki is baar bhi kisi se pyaar karke usey kho na du.

Tarika- Kya tumhe lagta hai Shreya bhi aisa hi karegi jaisa ansha aur purvi ne kiya ?

Daya was shocked at shreya's name .

Daya- Shreya….? Shreya kahan se beech mein aayi Tarika ?

Tarika- Tumhe kya lagta hai Daya tum bologe nhi toh mujhe pata nhi lagega. Abhijeet k baad mere sbse achche aur karibi dost tum hi toh ho. Main jaanti hu tum pasand krte ho na Shreya ko?

Daya(looks at tarika)- Main kisi ko pasand nhi krta tarika.(and he turned other side)

Tarika- Daya please…agar tum usey pasand nhi krte toh kyun uski chinta krte ho? Kyun pareshan ho jaate ho haan?

Daya – Kyunki wo hamari teammate hai…..hamare is parivar ka hissa hai.

Tarika- ha sirf team ka hissa hai na wo…tumhari zindagi mein koi jagah nhi ?

Daya(astonished)- Tarika …ye kya keh rhi ho….wo ek achchi dost hai meri.

Tarika- Sirf achchi dost ? Wo jungle mein kho gayi thi tb sbse zyada pareshan tum hi the…..hai na ?

Daya just nodded and replied….

Daya – Ha main pareshan ho gaya tha lekin tb wo mere saath thi…mujhe uska dhyaan rkhna chahiye tha lekin maine dhyaan nhi diya tha. Isi baaat ke dukh tha .

Tarika- Daya…..tumhari dost hone ke naate ek baat kahungi ki Shreya tumse pyaar krti hai . Aaj bhi wo tumhare baare mein baat kr rhi thi. Tum uske role model ho ….. Uski life ka sbse important part. Tumhe kuch hota hai toh wo bhi pareshan ho jaati hai. Maine dekha hai uski aankhon mein….tumne aur abhijeet ne toh hume maaf kar diya lekin hum guilty the. Wo isliye dukhi thi ki usne jaane anjaane hi sahi tum par haath uthaya.

Daya was silently listening. He also knew in his heart that Shreya has feeling for him. But becoz of his past ….he was not able to accept her.

Tarika continued…she looked at him …she found tears in his eyes.

Daya…..please….ek baar usey apna lo. Tum bhi jaante ho ki wo tumse pyaar krti hai. Jahan tk main tumhe jaanti hu…tumhe bhi uski parwah hai….lekin ek baar keh ke dekho Daya…..please.

Daya- Tarika …..tum jaanti ho na ki main aisa kyun nhi kr rha hu…..ye sab abhijeet ne bhi kaha mujhe. Lekin ek baar fir se ye sb kuch krne ki himmat nhi hai mujhme Tarika….nhi hai.

Tarika(she too had tears in her eyes)-Daya, main jaanti hu ye mushkil hai lekin tumhari chuppi Shreya ki zindagi ko aur mushkil bana rhi hai. Please ek baar usey ja ke keh do …..please Daya.

Daya was silent…he couldn't speak anything. Tarika continued…..

Daya please…..apni dost ke liye itna nhi karoge tum ? Mere aur Abhijeet ke liye hi sahi…..please Daya…..she needs you. Please Daya.

Daya( rubbed his tears and composed himself)- Theek hai Tarika ….sirf tumhari khatir…..main koshish karunga. SIrf aur sirf tumhare liye. Ye nhi jaanta ki kar bhi paunga ya nhi.

Tarika became happy…..She hugged him and said…

Tum karoge Daya …..zarur karoge. Ye mera vishwas hai…..ek dost ka vishwas.

Daya (smiled)- Main poori koshish karunga Tarika.

Tarika smiled …..thankyou Daya.

Daya smiled…..Isme kya thank you….tumne mere liye itna socha…..main koshish zarur kr skta hu.

Meanwhile….Abhijeet came inside and went in kitchen.

Daya- Arey abhijeet…..baat khatam ho gayi tumhari.

Abhijeet- Ha yaar…..ek purine dost ka phone tha.

Tarika- Coffee bhi ready hai

Daya- Chalo fir….Coffee peete hai.

They smiled and moved to living room.

They enjoyed their coffee and chit-chatted.

After having coffee…..Daya decided to leave. He received a phone call. It was from his khabri…he had to go to meet him.

He told Abhijeet to which abhijeet replied happily…

Abhijeet- Tu ja Daya …main chala jaunga.

Daya and Tarika's eyes met and Daya smiled naughtily…and tarika blushed. He knew abhijeet was happpyy as he got time to spend with Tarika.

He was about to leave when Tarika came to him and said….

Tarika- Maine jo kaha wo sochna Daya.

Daya(smiled)- Main poori koshish karunga tarika.

And he left.

**A/n: Aaahh…! Aap sbka intezaar khatam. Maine is chapter mein Daya aur Tarika ki friendship ko dikhaya hai. Bataiye kaisi lagi aapko ye friendship.**

**Ab Daya kya karega…ye jaanne ke liye next chapter ka wait kijiye .**

**Thanks to all who waited for this story. Review kr ke batana ….kaisi laga ye chapter.**

**Next update will be on 10th. Tab tk ke liye…enjoy this chapter.**

**Bye bye …! Take care!**

**And reviews krna mat bhuliyega …!**

**Thank you !**


	6. Dil hi Dil mein !

**A/n: Hello all my readers and friends. I said in the last update that I'll post next chapter on 10th but then some people asked me to do before….thank you my dears…..Kia Mehra and Anupama Mishra…..ye chapter aap dono ke kehne par aapke liye aur mere saare readers ke liye.**

**Dareya Reunited- Thanks dear and yes my exams were good enough. Now enjoy the next update.**

**Aditi- Thanks for the review…..and yes AbhiRika ke liye bhi aisi hi concern hai ek insaan ke paas. I'll show that too but in a different story…;)**

**And big thanks to all for ur reviews. Aap reviews dete rahiye….update milti jayegi….;)**

**Chaliye…ab chapter padhiye…..**

Daya left from Tarika's home leaving AbhiRika alone. First he went to meet his khabri and after that he decided to move towards his home. He was continuously thinking about what Tarika said…..her words echoed in his mind…..

**"Shreya tumse pyaar krti hai."**

**"Tumhari chuppi uski zindagi ko aur mushkil bana rhi hai Daya. Please ek baar usse keh do ki tum bhi usse pyaar karte ho."**

**"please Daya….mere liye hi sahi…..ek baar keh do…..please "**

He was disturbed ….So he turned his car towards the Beach where he used to go whenever he was feeling low or sad . He went n sat on the sand and recalled all what Tarika said to him…..

Daya's POV- Kya Tarika sach keh rhi thi…kya Shreya sach mein mujhse pyaar krti hai…..(he thought for a while) Ha …usne kaha toh tha…"Main jaanti hu …..aapke hote hue mujhe kuch nhi ho skta" Lekin ab main kya karu…Pata nhi Shreya mujhe samjhegi ya nhi… Aur kya main usey utna pyaar de paunga ya nhi…Kya karu….Mujhe Shreya ko apne ateet ke baare mein batana hi hoga.

On the other hand…Shreya at her home…..She forgot to call Tarika…So Tarika called her….

Tarika- Hello Shreya ….ghar pahuch gayi tum ?

Shreya- Ha Tarika…..m sorry main bhul gayi thi call karna.

Tarika- Koi na Shreya….hota hai. Main jaanti hu tu Daya ke baare mein soch rhi hai na ?

Shreya- Ha tarika…..aaj bahut kuch jaana unke baare mein…lekin pata nhi unse kuch keh paungi ya nhi. Ajeeb sa darr lag raha hai yaar.

Tarika- Main samajh skti hu Shreya. Yahi darr mujhe bhi lagta hai lekin teri haalat samajh skti hu main. Daya sb kuch apne dil mein daba leta hai. Uske feelings ko hume bahar laana hai.

Meanwhile….Abhijeet called Tarika from the living room.

Abhijeet- Tarikaji….jldi aaiye. Kahan hain aap ?

Tarika- Aa rahi hu abhijeet.

Shreya(naughtily)- Tarika …..abhijeet sir tumhare ghar pe hai ?

Tarika- Ha Shreya Daya aur abhijeet dono aaye the. Lekin daya ko kuch kaam that oh wo nikal gaya. Waise maine Daya se bhi baat ki hai. Ho sakta hai ki wo samjhe aur tumse baat kare.

Shreya- Kya…..tarika tumne unhe sb bata diya? Main khud kehna chahti thi. Main unse baat krna chahti thi.

Tarika- Shreya….relax…..Daya mera dost hai. Usko samjhana mera farz tha. Ab wo apne dil ki sunta hai ya nahi….ye maine uspe chhod diya hai. Tum sab kuch jaaanti ho. Ab tumhe usey sambhalna hai.

Shreya- Main puri koshish karungi Tarika. Itna vishwas zarur dila skti hu unhe ki mujhse pyaar krke wo koi galti nhi kr rahe. Nahi tootne dungi main unhe. I promise.

Tarika- Jaanti hu …..tum kar logi. Acha ab main rakhti hu. Abhijeet bula raha hai.

Shreya- Ha …..jao enjoy karo…..(naughtily)

Tarika- Tu bhi na Shreya…chal ab phn rakh. Bye.

Shreya- Bye…

And they disconnected the call.

Shreya again drowned in her sea of thoughts…..

**"Daya Sir…..main jaanti hu aapne bahut kuch khoya hai aur bahut dard bhi saha hai jiska main andaza bhi nhi laga skti. Ye bhi jaanti hu ki aaapko meri parwah hai isliye hi aap pareshan ho jaate hai mere liye. Lekin main aapse waada krti hu ki ab aapko koi dard nhi sehna padega. Main har kadam pe aapka saath dungi. Lekin main ye nhi jaanti ki main aapse kahu kaise…..Main aapse bahut pyaar krti hu…lekin kehne ki himmat nhi. Darr lagta hai ki kahin aapki dosti bhi na kho du."**

**On the other hand….**

Daya was sitting on the beach side thinking about what Tarika said to him.

**"Kya mujhe Shreya se baat krni chahiye…kya wo meri bhavnayien samjhegi? Kahin wo bhi mujhe chhod ke chali gayi toh…nahi ….nahi….wo aisa nhi karegi. Itna vishwas hai mujhe uspe. Kya main sach mein apne ateet ke kaaran apna aaj(present) kho rha hu. Main Shreya ko apne ateet se bekhabar nhi rakh skta…..mujhe usey sab kuch batana hoga. Fir uska decision hoga ki wo mere saath rehna chahti hai ya nhi."**

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He asked the same question to his heart….where from his heart he got the reply that he should talk to Shreya.

He finally decided to talk to Shreya….He called her. Shreya was surprised to see the call from Daya. She picked up the call.

**Shreya's POV** – Daya sir ka phone ? Kahin Tarika ke baton ki wajah se toh nhi hua ye ? Agar sir naraz hue toh ? Nahi…nahi….wo naraaz toh nhi honge…..Dekhti hu kya kehte hain ?

Shreya – Hello Sir !

Daya – Kaisi ho Shreya …?

Shreya- Main theek hu sir. Lekin aap kuch pareshan lag rahe hai…..Koi problem hai ?

Daya(thinking)- Shreya…..mujhe tumse kuch baat krni hai. Kya hum abhi mil skte hai?

Shreya(looking at clock….it showed 10pm)- Ha sir….aap ghar pe aa jaiye . Lekin koi pareshani wali baat toh nhi hai na sir ?

Daya- Nahi Shreya…..main bs tumse kuch baat karna chahta hu.

Shreya- Theek hai sir….aap aa jaiye.

With this they hung up.

Daya moved towards his qualis and then proceeded towards Shreya's place.

**Shreya's POV-** Tarika ne Daya sir se jo kaha ….kahin sir us baare mein hi toh baat krne nhi aa rhe. Agar aaj mauka mila toh main keh dungi sir se ki main unse pyaar karti hoon. Aur main aapse promise krti hu sir ki ab aapko koi dukh nhi sehna padega.

**Daya' POV-** Main ja toh raha hu lekin kya safal ho paunga. Kya Shreya mujhe samjhegi…? Kya sb kuch jaanne ke baad bhi wo mujhse utna pyaar karegi jitna abhi karti hai. Aur agar wo sb kuch bhul kar mujhe apna bhi leti hai toh kya main usse utna pyaar kar paunga ya nhi ?

With all these thoughts he reached Shreya's home.

**A/n : Finallyy…a new update. I know its short but next will be surely longer.**

**Dareya789- Hii dear…..i know I'm late but my exams were going on…..i hope this time m not late …;) Enjoyy.**

**KK's Rapanzel- Thank you my doll ..;) I'm glad u loved it. Hope u'll like this chapter too.**

**Thanks to all…!**

**Next chapter will be on 10th or 11th. Uske pehle will be RAJVI update.**

**Tab tak ke liye bye bye…. Reviews karte rahiye…..**

**Love you all..!**


	7. DaReya ka izhaar

**A/n: Heyy everyone. Here's your new update.**

**Priyanka- Heyy dear….thanks for your advice. I'm sorry if I disappointed you. But what I feel is that there are some things which we can talk about only to our friends. That's why I showed Daya-Tarika's friendship. Tarika knows daya for a long time so they both understand each other well….that's why I showed their friendship. Thanks again for your review.**

**Dareya789- Dear….i hope you'll find this chapter long…..:)**

**Kia n Anupama- Here's your new update. I hope you'll like this too.**

**Ab baatein band aur Chapter shuru…**

Daya reached Shreya's place at 10.30 pm. She opened the door and welcomed him in.

There was silence between them for long 10 minutes… Shreya made coffee for both of them and found Daya lost in his thoughts. She decided to break the silence.

Shreya- Sir…..aap kya baat krne wale the?

Daya came out of his thoughts…

Daya- Shreya...Tumse kuch puchna chahta hu ?

Shreya- Puchiye na sir.

Daya- Shreya….tumne apni life ke baare mein kya socha hai. Kya krna chahti ho ?

Shreya- Ye kaisa sawal hai sir…..Aapki tarah ek imaandaar CID officer banna chahti hu.

Daya- Tumne apni life ke baare mein kya socha hai.?

Shreya(sadly)- Jo chahti hu wo shayad kabhi nhi mil skta.

Daya-Kya zindagi ko ek aur mauka nhi dena chahogi ?

Shreya- Ye aap kya baatein lekar baith gaye hai sir…..bataiye na kya baat hai ?

Daya decides to come straight to the point.

Daya- Shreya , main jaanta hu ki tum mujhse pyaar krti ho. Lekin apne ateet ke kaaran main kuch keh nhi paaya.

(Shreya was shocked to hear this from him)

Daya look at her…..and continued.

Ha Shreya…..jaanta hu main ki tum mujhse pyaar krti ho lekin mere hi wajah se tumhe bahut kuch sehna pada hai. Lekin apne ateet ko bhula nhi pa raha. Isliye hi khud ko rok raha tha.

Shreya- Sir…isme aapki koi galti nahi hai. Aapke dard ka main andaaza bhi nhi laga skti. Lekin usey kam zarur kar skti hu…..agar aap chahe toh.

Daya- Kya sab kuch jaanne ke baad bhi itna hi pyaar karogi mujhse ?

Shreya(tears forming in her eyes)- Maine sirf aapse pyaar kiya hai aur krti rahungi. Chahe kuch bhi ho jaaye…ye mera aapse waada hai.

Daya- Tumhe mujhpe itna vishwas hai?

Shreya- Ha….mujhe khud se zyada aap par vishwas hai. Tarika ne mujhe bataya tha aapke baare mein sab kuch…lekin agar aap ye soch rahe hain ki ye sab jaan ke mera pyaar aapke liye kam ho jayega toh aap galat hai. Aisa kabhi nhi ho skta.

Both of them had tears in their eyes.

Daya- Kyun Shreya….kyun itna pyaar krti ho mujhse?

Shreya- Pyaar toh bas ho jaata hai. Main ye bhi jaanti hu ki aapko meri parwah hai par aapne kabhi kaha nhi.

Daya- Ha Shreya…Ek darr tha mann mein…socha ki kahin tumhe bhi na kho du.

Shreya(moved towards him)- Apne darr ko bahar nikaliye. Aap keh ke toh dekhte…..Mujhe sirf aapki HA ka intezaar tha. Aap aise toot jayenge toh hamari team ka kya hoga. Aapko sabka khayal rehta hai …..khud ka nhi. Aisa kyun karte hai aap ?

Daya- Jeena bhul gaya tha main Shreya. Abhijeet ne kitni baar kaha mujhse ki Shreya tujhe pasand karti hai aur tumhari aankhon mein bhi apne liye pyaaar dekha maine lekin fir bhi khud ko rokta raha. Lekin aaj maine socha ki ab aur derr nahi kar skta main. Tumhe sab kuch bata dena chahta hu. Sab kuch jaanne ke baad aakhiri faisla tumhara hoga.

Shreya(hold his hands)- Sab kuch jaanne ke baad bhi main aapse utna hi pyaar karungi jitna abhi karti hu.

Daya- Tum sach mein jeet gayi Shreya. Maine suna toh tha ki Pyaar mein bahut Shakti hoti hai lekin aaj dekh bhi liya. Main nhi jaanta tha ki main kisi ki life mein itna importance rakhta hu.

Shreya- Meri life mein aap hamesha se important rahe hai aur rahenge. Main jaanti hu wo Purvi ne abhijeet sir pe ilzaam lagaya tha jo aapko sweekar nhi tha…..hai na ?

Daya- Ha Shreya…..main tumhare saamne hu toh abhijeet ki wajah se. Wo toh resign krne chala tha. Lekin wo mere aur abhijeet ke rishte ko nhi samajh paayi. Rishte sirf khoon ken hi hote Dil ke bhi hote hai…..aur dil se juda ek rishta hai "DOSTI"…jo khoon ke rishte se bhi badhkar hota hai.

Shreya- Jaanti hu sir…..aapki aur abhijeet sir ki dosti par hum sabko naaz hai. I promise main aapki dosti ke beech mein kabhi nhi aaungi. Aisa kuch nhi karungi ki aap dono ko sharminda hona pad ek dusre ke saamne.

Daya(smiled)- Ha shreya….tum samajhti ho par shayad sb samajh paate.

Shreya- Sir…..aap chinta mat kijiye . Ab aisa kuch nhi hoga jo pehle hua. Itna vishwas main aapko dila skti hu ki aap mujhse pyaar karke koi galti nhi kar rahe hai.

Daya(smiled)- Ha Shreya…..is baar mujhe tum pe yakeen hai. Tumhe chahta toh pehle se tha lekin sirf keh nhi paaya. Pehle hi derr kar di hai maine lekin ab aur nhi karna chahta. He held her chin up ….

Daya- Shreya…kya tum ab bhi meri zindagi ko poora krna chahogi?

Shreya- Ha zarur…aapki zindagi ka hissa banna meri khushkismati hogi .

He kneels down and holds her hands…..

**Shreya…..meri adhoori zindagi ko poora kar do…..apne pyaar se meri zindagi ko fir se rangeen bana do. I love you Shreya…! Kya tum meri zindagi ka hissa banker usey khusurat banana chahogi?**

Shreya smiled through tears….Ha sir …..**I love you too. Thank you mere pyaar ko sweekar krne ke liye.** And she hugged him.

Daya – Thank you Shreya…..mujhse itna pyaar krne ke liye. Kabhi socha nhi tha ki koi mujhse bhi itna pyaar karega.

Shreya (smiled)- Main aapse bahut pyaar krti hu. Ye sochti thi ki pata nhi aapse kabhi keh bhi paungi ki nahi. Lekin aaj main khush hu. Thank you.

Daya smiled at her.

Daya- Ek baat puchu Shreya…?

Shreya- Ha kahiye…

Daya- Tum hamesha itna hi pyaar karogi mujhe…?

Shreya (blushed)- Sirf aapse hi toh pyaar kiya hai aur hamesha karungi.

Daya- Thanks Shreya….meri zindagi mein aane k liye.

He looked at his watch …it showed 11.45 pm.

Daya- Ab mujhe chalna chahiye Shreya. Derr ho gayi hai.

Shreya- Theek hai sir. Aur thank you mujhe itni badi khushi dene ke liye. I love you .

Daya- I love you too….and kissed on her forehead and left. Both were happy and had contented smiles on their faces.

**A/n: Finally…one more update….DaReya lovers kaisi lagi ye update. I hope you all have enjoyed it.**

**Next update will be AbhiRika confession. Main exact time nhi bata skti ….but I'll try to update soon.**

**Tab tak ke liye bye bye…..reviews krte rahiye.**

**Thanks again for reading**


	8. AbhiRika Ka Izhaar

**A/n: Hello again friends…! Me back with a new update. Thanks to all those who read and reviewed on the story.**

**ConfidentGirl22- Here's ur Abhirika story. Hope u'll love this too as you love AbhiRika.**

**This chapter is for all AbhiRika lovers…..I hope you all will love this chapter .**

**Chaliye ab zyada baat nhi krte hue main chapter start krti hu…..Enjoyyy…! Last mein milte hai .**

Same day at Tarika's place…As Daya left earlier…..abhijeet was still with Tarika. He was on some call and then after disconnecting he turned to Taarika….

Abhijeet- Tarika….jldi se ready ho jao.

TArika(astonished and looked at watch )- 10 baj rahe hai Abhijeet. Is waqt hum kahan jayenge?

Abhijeet- Tarika….hum kahan jayenge ye main bata dunga par pehle tum ready ho jao na. Aur ha apni black wali saree pehannna.

Tarika- Black saree…wo bhi is waqt? Tumhe hua kya hai ?

Abhijeet(smiled)- Jo hua hai wahi batana hai. Tum ready ho na jaake.

Tarika- Ohh…abhijeet batao na please.

Abhijeet- Tarika….surprise hai . Ab chalo bhi.

Tarika- Tumse koi nahi jeet sakta . Aati hu main ready ho kar.

Abhijeet smiled widely.

**Abhijeet's POV- Tarika….aaj main wo kahunga jo tum bahut samay se sunna chahti thi…..main tumse pyaar krta hu tarika aur main jaanta hu tum bhi mujhse pyaar krti ho. Main tumhe khush dekhna chahta hu hamesha. Aur aaj wahi khushi tumhe dena chahta hu .**

After around 20 minutes …Tarika got ready n came out. Abhijeet was mesmerized by her beauty. She was looking stunning and beautiful in the black saree. He was lost in saw him staring at her and blushed. She called him twice but he didn't listen. At last she held his hand …..

Tarika- Abhijeet hum kahin ja rahe the na ?

Abhijeet came out of his trance….and was embarrassed….

Abhijeet- ha..ha chalo.

Tarika smiled and they left.

Tarika thought…Inke liye black saree pehni aur janab ne tareef tk nhi ki…kiske liye itna taiyar hui main…huhh.

Abhijeet(looking at her) – Kahan kho gayi Tarika?

Tarika- Kuch nhi….ye soch rahi hu ki hum kahan ja rahe hai?

Abhijeet- Tumhe mujh par vishwas nhi hai Tarika.?

Tarika- Tum par mujhe poora vishwas hai abhijeet lekin fir bhi raat ke 10.30 baje hum kahan ja rahe hai ?

Abhijeet(smiled)- Thodi derr mein pata lag jayega. Thoda sa intezaar aur.

Tarika smiled.

Abhijeet- Waise Tarika…ur looking beautiful.

Tarika(mumbling to herself)- Badi jldi yaad aaya janab ko.

Abhijeet- Kuch kaha tumne?

Tarika- Nahi …..main keh rhi thi Thank you! Lekin tumne ye saree pehanne ko kyun bola?

Abhijeet- Kyunki isme tum khubsurat lagti ho .

TArika(showing fake anger)- Kyun roz nhi lagti?

Abhijeet(smiled)- Tum toh roz hi khubsurat lagti ho lekin is saree mein aur zyada khubsurat lagti ho.

Tarika smiled and blushed.

With all this chit chat….they reached to a resort.

Tarika gave a questioning look to Abhijeet…..

Tarika- Hum yahan kyun aaye hai abhijeet?

Abhijeet- Chalo Tarika …..abhi batata hu.

They both moved towards the resort. Abhijeet asked at the reception for the receptionist gave him the room keys and showed them the direction. Tarika was confused but went with Abhijeet. Abhijeet asked her to stop. He tied a scarf on her eyes and then they entered the room.

Tarika- Abhijeet ab toh kholo…dekhne toh do ki hum kahan hai?

Abhijeet smiled and removed the cloth from her eyes. What she saw made her shocked and happy too.

**The whole room was decorated with heart shaped balloons and lights were also shaped into hearts. Tarika was mesmerized to see the decorations. The lights were flashing in such a way that she could see her name. She looked at Abhijeet and asked.**

Tarika- Ye sab kya hai abhijeet?

Abhijeet(smiled)- Wahi jo tum chahti thi.

Tarika- Ye sab tumne kiya ?

Abhijeet- Ha…tumhe koi shak hai kya ?

Tarika(smiled)- Nahi..nahi….bahut khoobsurat hai.

Abhijeet- Lekin tumse zyada nhi.

Tarika- Kya kaha tumne Abhijeet?

Abhijeet- Kuch nhi…achcha ab aage badho…ek aur surprise hai tumhare liye.

Tarika smiled- Ek aur ?

Abhijeet smiled and nodded.

**She moved forward and was awestruck…On the bed …..there was a heart made with flowers and both their names were written on it. And at the last it was written "I Love You Tarika"**

Tarika had tears in her eyes. She looked at Abhijeet questioningly.

ABhijeet turned her towards himself…..and sat on his knees.

Abhijeet- Ha Tarika …ye sach hai. B**ahut pyaar karta hu tumse. Jaanta hu ki bahut waqt liya maine lekin ab aur derr nahi krna chahta. Kya tum apni zindagi ke kuch haseen pal mere naam kar dogi? Kya isi tarah mere dil mein aakar mujhe pura karogi.? Kya tum Mrs Tarika Abhijeet Shrivastav banna pasand karogi ?**

Tarika blushed to her hardest…..She then looked at him and said Yes….! And hugged him tightly.

Abhijeet too smiled and hugged her. They sepearted after sometime.

Tarika- Ye sabse achcha surprise tha meri life ka. Maine toh socha tha ki tumse pehle mujhe kehna padega par aaj tumne keh hi diya. I Love you too Abhijeet.

Abhijeet- Ha Tarika…..tumhe bahut intezaar karvaya maine lekin ab aur nhi. Ab main apni saari zindagi tumhare naam karna chahta hu…..tumhare saath bitana chahta hu. Kya tum mera saath dogi?

Tarika(smiled)- Apni aakhiri saans tk tumhare saath hu main abhijeet hamesha.

Abhijeet- Thank you Tarika.

Tarika- Thank you tumhe nhi mujhe kehna chahiye . Itni badi khushi di tumne mujhe.

Abhijeet- Acha thank you ko side mein rakhiye…aur khana khaye.

Tarika nodded as Yes. Abhijeet orderd food which was also of Tarika's choice.

TArika(exclaimed)- Tumhe itna sab kaise pata abhijeet?

Abhijeet- Senior inspector hu cid ka….itna toh pata kar hi sakta hu na.

Tarika(smiled)- I'm impressed Senior Inspector Abhijeet.

They both shared a laughter and enjoyed the food. After the dinner Abhijeet asked tarika….

Abhijeet- Mrs Abhijeet Shrivastav… Kya aap Is raat ko aur roshan karna chahengi mere saath dance kar ke ?

Tarika(smiled)- Kyun nhi Patidev….;)

He turned on the music and the song made Tarika blush again….Abhijeet started singing with the song….

Suno na sangemarmar ki yeh minaare

**Kuch bhi nahi hai aage tumhaare**

**Aaj se dil pe mere raaj tumhaara**

**Taj tumhara**(pointing towards his heart)

(He gave in his hand to Tarika to dance with him)

**Suno na sangemarmar ki yeh minaare**(He put hishands on her waist….on his touch she shivered and turned to other side. Abhijeet smiled on her movement)

**Kuch bhi nahi hai aage tumhaare**

**Aaj se dil pe mere raaj tumhaara**

**Bin tere maddham maddham**

**bhi chal rahi thi dhadkan**

**Jab se mile tum humein**

**Aanchal se tere bandhe**

**Dil ud raha hai**

**Suno na aasmaano ke yeh sitaare**

**Kuch bhi nahi hai aage tumhaare**

(He went towards her and hugged her from behind. She turned towards him and hugged him again and was crying)

**Yeh dekho sapne mere**

**Neendon se hoke tere** (He held her face up and rubbed her tears nodding her head in a No as if saying that u don't need to cry as long as I am with you)

**Raaton se kehte hain lo**

**Hum toh savere hai wo**

**Sach gaye jo**

**Suno na do jahaano ke yeh nazaare**

**Kuch bhi nahi hai aage tumhaare**

**Aaj se dil pe mere raaj tumhara**

**Taj tumhara..**

He lifted her in his arms and moved towards the bed. She wrapped her hands round his neck and asked …

Tarika- Mujhmein aisa kya hai jo tum mujhse itna pyaar karte ho ?

Abhijeet(smiled)- Tum ho hi itni achchi. Aur mujhe toh shayad love at first sight hi ho gaya tha.

Tarika- Tum sach bol rahe ho ya joke maar rahe ho abhijeet?

Abhijeet(looking at her in the most loving way)- Agar tumhari baat ho toh main kabhi Mazak nhi karta. I really love you. Jab tumhe pehli baar lab mein dekha tha …shayad tab se tumse pyaar ho gaya tha mujhe.

Tarika(showing fake anger)-Acha toh 5 saal kyun lagaye ye kehne mein?

He laid her on the bed and sat by her side.

Abhijeet- Ye nhi jaanta tha na ki tum bhi mujhse pyaar krti ho ya nahi. Aur darr tha ki kahin tumhari dosti bhi na kho du.

Tarika(with full love and care)- Ab toh darr nhi lag raha na ?

Abhijeet- Nahi….kyunki tumhe khone ka darr dekh liya maine…..ab toh tumhe khud se jodna chahta hu. Ab toh mujhe chhod ke nahi jaogi na tum ?

Tarika(put her hands round his neck)- Nahi …kabhi nahi. Tum chahoge tab bhi nhi.

Abhijeet hugged her again and asked her to sleep. He stood up when she caught his hand.

Tarika- Tum kahan ja rahe ho ?

Abhijeet- Tum yahan so jao tarika…..main couch pe so jaunga.

Tarika- Tum kahin nhi ja rahe….Sona hai toh yahan so jao(pointing towards the empty side of the bed) varna mere paas baitho.

Abhijeet- Lekin Tarika…..(she cut him in between)

Tarika(smiled) – Koi lekin nhi…mujhe tum par poora bharosa hai. I know tum aisa kuch nhi karoge jisse hum ek dusre bhi nazar na mila sak

Abhijeet – Itna vishwas hai tumhe mujhpe?

Tarika- Ha hai vishwas…..ab tum yahan aa rahe ho ya main jaun?

Abhijeet smiled and went beside her …..She held his hand and kept her head on his shoulder. Her smile showed the satisfaction of being with him and also the safety and securedness his company gave her. She soon drifted into sleep….and abhijeet was lost in his black and sleeping beauty …admiring her innocence and beauty with a contented smile on his face.

**A/n: Done with AbhiRika confession.**

**AbhiRika lovers….i hope ye surprise yay un kahu ki ye chapter aap sbko pasand aaya hoga. Do tell me in reviews.**

**KK's Rapanzel- I hope you loved this chapter Doll….:) Next will be ur update pakka…;)**

**Thank you all for reading this story.**

**Next update will be RAJVI update and after that will be "Pyaar Ka Izhaar". I may post them together. Tab tak ke liye bye bye….:D**

**Keep reviewing…!**


	9. Dosti!

**A/n: Helloo friends….I know i am late but i am back with a new update. I hope you'll like it.**

**Khushi Mehta- Thanks for ur review dear. Glad you liked AbhiRika. I hope you'll like this chapter too.**

**KK's Rapanzal and Abhisrk-ian- Glad that you both liked the AbhiRika story.**

**Thanks to all the readers for their reviews. Hope you all enjoy this chapter too.**

**Chaliye ab zyada time waste na krte hue chapter shuru krte hai.**

**Next Morning….**

In the Resort room…..Tarika woke up first and found herself with head on Abhijeet's chest and her hand in his tight grip. She smiled and kissed on his forehead and freed her hand from his grip. She went to get fresh and when she came back she found Abhijeet awake and was ordering he was done….

Tarika- Abhijeet….hum ghar jaake naashta kr lete ….yahan managane ki kya zarurat hai?

Abhijeet(smiled)- Ha jaanta hu lekiin is tarah se thoda aur time tumhare saath guzaar lunga. Koi problem toh nhi na tumhe ?

Tarika(blushed)- Tumhare saath time bitane mein mujhe koi problem nhi hai.

Abhijeet smiled. Suddenly Tarika's phone rang…It was from Shreya. Tarika picked it up…..

Tarika(happily)- Good Morning Shreya…!

Shreya- Good Morning …! Waise badi khush lag rhi ho ?

Tarika(smiled)- Ha bahut khush hu aaj .

Shreya(naughtily)- Arey waah…..Main bhi khush hu. Lekin hua kya ? Abhijeet sir ne kuch kaha?

Tarika(smiled)- Haan…..bahut kuch kaha. Lekin tujhe kya hua?

Shreya(smiled)- Tum milo na mujhse…..tb bataungi.

Tarika(thinking)- Hmm…Daya ne kuch kaha?

Shreya- Ha lekin tum milo tb bataungi.

Tarika(smiled)- Okay….lekin hum milenge kahan?

Shreya- Mere ghar pe.

Tarika- Theek hai. Main aa jaungi. Bahut kuch batana hai tujhe.

Shreya- I'l wait . byee

They hung up. Tarika was happy for DaReya and also for herself.

She turned back and saw Abhijeet staring at her. She smiled ..

Tarika- ABhijeet …aise kya dekh rhe ho mujhe ?

Abhijeet- Ye soch raha hu ki main kitna khushnaseeb hu ki tum meri life mein ho. Aur kuch nhi chahiye mujhe.

Tarika(blushed)- Abhijeet main lucky hu ki tum meri life mein ho. CID mein aake toh meri family puri ho gayi. Aur ab tum bhi toh ho mere saath.

(She had tears in her eyes which were noticed by Abhijeet. He rubbed her tears and said)

Abhijeet- Tarika…..jab tak main hu na tb tk tumhari aankhon mein aansu nhi aane dunga. Bs ab smile karo. Aur chalo naashta thanda ho rha hai.

Tarika(Smiled)- Jaanti hu abhijeet. Chalo

They had their breakfast and then left the resort. Abhijeet had already told Daya that he'll be late….So he drove to Tarika's house and dropped her.

Tarika- Thank you Abhijeet mere kal ke din ko special banane ke liye. Jo kuch tumne mere liye kiya.

Abhijeet- Tumhare liye hi kiya tha aur tum ho bhi toh special.

Tarika(blushed)- Tumse baton mein koi nhi jeet skta. Chalo Jao warna late ho jaoge aur acp sir daantenge.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Ha theek hai.

Abhijeet left from there.

Tarika went inside …got ready and moved for Shreya's home.

Around 11:30 She reached at Tarika's home. Shreya opened the door and welcomed her in. She settled on the sofa and Shreya brought water for her.

Shreya- Tarika …..aaj bahut khush dikh rahi ho ? Kya baat hai ?

Tarika(smiled)- Shreya sach kahu toh mera sapna pura ho gaya.

Shreya(naughtily)- Sapna….? Abhijeet sir ne kuch kaha ?

Tarika(blushed)- Kaha bhi aur kiya bhi Shreya. Kal wo mujhe ek resort mein leke gaya tha. Mere liye kal ka din sbse yaadgaar rahega.

Shreya- Mtlb abhijeet sir ne finally tumhe propose kr hi diya ….hai na ?

Tarika(blushed harder)- Ha ! Aur main bahut khush hu.

Shreya(smiled)- Ha…wo dikh raha hai. Waise tum ye bataogi Abhijeet sir ne kya kiya special?

Tarika- Main toh bataungi par tum ye bolo ….Daya ne kya kaha tumse….?

Shreya- Bahut kuch kaha. Aur main khush hu ki unhone mere pyaar ko sweekar kar liya.

Tarika(smiled)- Toh usne tumse kaha ki wo tumse pyaar krta hai ?

Shreya(smiled)- Ha Tarika…lekin unki aankhon mein jo darr tha na tarika wo maine kal dekha. Tb mujhe ehsaas hua ki unhone apne darr ki wajah se kabhi mujhse kuch nhi kaha. Unhone kaha ki Shreya aisa lagta tha ki tumhe chahta tha lekin kabhi keh nhi saka. Darta tha ki is baar kuch kho na du.

Shreya had tears in her eyes. Tarika hold her hand and pressed it lightly.

Tarika- Shreya uske dard ka hum andaaza bhi nhi laga skte. Ha…usey kam krne ki koshish zarur kar skte hai.

Shreya- Ha tarika aur maine unse promise kiya hai ki ab aisa kuch nhi hoga unke saath. Aur….Thank you tarika. Agar tum na hoti toh shayad ye sab nhi hota.

Tarika- Shreyaaa…..thanks mat bolo. Daya mera dost hai. Usey samjhana mera farz tha. Aur ab tum dono ek saath ho toh main bahut khush hu.

Shreya rubbed her tears….and said.

Shreya- Ha tarika…..main bahut khush hu ki wo mere saath hai. Kabhi socha nhi tha ki aisa kuch hoga.

Tarika- Ha socha toh maine bhi nhi tha Shreya.

Shreya- Achcha chalo…..hum coffee peete hai. Tumse ye bhi toh sunna hai ki abhijeet sir ne kya kiya tumhare liye….(Smiled naughtily)

Tarika(smiled)- Acha theek hai…..tum coffee banao. Main aati hu.

Shreya nodded and moved towards kitchen. She was busy in making coffee when she heard Tarika's phone ring. She was not around so she picked up. It was from Rajat.

Shreya- Hello !

Rajat- Ha Tarika…kaisi ho ?

Shreya- Rajat Sir….main Shreya bol rhi hu.

Rajat(exclaimed)- Arey Shreya …tum tarika ke phn pe ?

Shreya- Ha sir….wo tarika mere ghar pe hai aur abhi shyad washroom mein hai toh maine utha liya. Koi kaam tha?

Rajat- Arey nahi….bs ye puchne ke liye call kiya tha …tum dono theek toh ho?

Shreya- Ha sir….hum theek hai. Aap chinta mat kijiye.

Rajat- THeek hai …..main rakhta hu. Tum dono apna khayal rakhna.

Shreya- Ji sir.

And she disconnected the call. Tarika entered the room and asked…

Tarika- Kiska phone tha Shreya?

Shreya- Rajat sir ka phone tha tarika…..wo tumse tumhari tabiyat uchne ke liye call kiya tha.

Tarika- Theek hai …..baad mein baat kar lungi.

Shreya brings out coffee and snacks and they settle in Shreya's room.

Shreya- Toh Tarika…..ab batao….kya kiya abhijeet sir ne tumhare liye?

Tarika blushed….

Shreya- Ab sharmana chhodo tarika aur batao na. Yahan koi nhi hai …..plz bolo na.

Tarika- Acha theek hai batati hu. Tu mujhse bulwaye bina rahegi nahi….hai na.?

Shreya(giggled)- Kabhi nhi….bolo jldi.

Meanwhile two people entered Shreya's house. Shreya and Tarika were unaware of their presence. They were busy in their talks….The persons heard their talks and smiled….;)

**A/n: Chaliye ek aur new update….! I know its short….lekin next will be longer.**

**Aap logon zyada wait nhi krvana tha isliye ek short update followed by longer one.**

**Chaliye…aap log sochiye kaun aaya Shreya ke ghar mein….Main toh chali.**

**Will update next chapter soon….!**

**Bye bye….take care…!**


End file.
